When silicon is reacted with methyl chloride, one of the products obtained as a result of the reaction and cleavage of the products having a boiling point about 75.degree. C. at 760 mm Hg (abs) is methyldichlorosilane. Although methyldichlorosilane is very much in demand for preparing methylhydrogensiloxanes, trimethylchlorosilane and its derivatives are also very much in demand especially in the treatment of inorganic substances to impart hydrophobic properties thereto and to introduce end-blocking units in organopolysiloxane polymers. Moreover, trimethylchlorosilane is oftentimes in greater demand than methylhydrogensilane.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing trimethylchlorosilane. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing trimethylchlorosilane from methyldichlorosilane. The foregoing objects and others will become apparent from the following description.